Wagering games such as baccarat, blackjack, roulette, craps, sic-bo, and various poker-based table games, among many others, are popular games offered in casinos and other similar establishments. These games are generally administered by human dealers and are played on physical gaming tables having a dealer surface, felt or similar table top layouts, cards, dice, chips and the like. Alternatively, such table games can be played on electronic gaming machines where the dealer, playing cards, chips or other gaming elements may be virtual.
It is generally well known that casinos and other gaming operators are often looking for ways to streamline game play, increase the number of hands per table for a given time period, and reduce overall errors and other issues that can lead to a loss of revenue. Furthermore, many experienced players also appreciate the ability to play games at an increased pace and free of errors or problems.
As a particular example, the implementation of “stadium style gaming” has introduced the ability of many multiples of players to play table games at the same physical gaming table, such as through the use of remotely located gaming terminals. In some such instances, dozens or hundreds of players can wager and participate in the same game at a physical gaming table. In addition, some operators have experimented with the idea of utilizing robotic dealers, which can theoretically minimize dealer slowness, error, and labor costs. These and other ways of automating or streamlining gameplay can be troublesome or incomplete, however, as there are still needs for verifying game play, game outcomes, player wagers and payouts, and the return or manipulation of physical playing cards and other physical game play components.
While gaming tables and systems therefor have worked well in practice over many years, there is always a desire improve the functionality and efficiency of gaming tables and the various physical gaming components therefor. What is desired then are improved gaming tables and components therefor, particularly with respect to the ability to provide more automated and streamlined game play.